<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trendy by tornyourdress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442981">Trendy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress'>tornyourdress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, there's always a new trend to follow. Bisexuality is 'in' this week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Chase/Willow Rosenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trendy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week it had been listening to Placebo. Being "cutting edge" when it came to the world of music ensured your popularity. Another week it was black clothes and scented candles. Another, bright pink lipstick; another, computer hacking had been trendy. (Willow had had a field day.) </p><p>Cordelia had prided herself on dismissing fads like these as stupid, telling everyone she didn't need to follow some dumb trend to be popular. (Except the black clothes one. She'd gone along with that, but only because she had been having an am-I-too-fat crisis and loved the slimming effect of the dark clothes.)</p><p>There had been one in particular, though, that had intrigued her. It all began the day Harmony announced she was crushing on Angelina Jolie.</p><p>"Hold up. What's wrong with this picture?" Cordy asked, pausing and examining her friend's face carefully. Harmony flushed under the scrutiny, but true to her nature, managed to get a jibe in as she defended herself.</p><p>"It's the latest <i>thing</i>," she explained condescendingly. "Everyone knows bisexuality is the way to go these days."</p><p>And true to her own nature, Cordelia rolled her eyes at this latest fashion statement. And it would have had to be at that moment that Willow Rosenberg walked by.</p><p>It wasn't so much that she, you know, <i>liked</i> Willow or anything. Not in <i>that</i> way. After all, constantly gazing after the adorable redhead meant nothing, just like the fantasies she created in her head when she wasn't too busy denying the fact that she felt anything at all for the computer geek she'd always proclaimed to be boring.</p><p>But if being bi was the latest trend... well, she was going to follow the crowd, for a change. Warm, fuzzy Willow-shaped thoughts floated around in her mind, and a smile played on her lips constantly.</p><p>Of course, by the time she had actually come to terms with what telling Willow about her attraction would mean, bisexuality was <i>out</i>. The new fad was cowboy boots.</p><p>She made a point of not buying a pair. She <i>hated</i> being trendy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>